


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 2x04

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season Two [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: What have you done today to make you feel proud?  It’s PRIDE and to celebrate, the Thumpa Thumpa gets a little bit French as we welcome Brune (@oliversmoaked), our very first international guest of the season. Join us for a discussion about one of Queer as Folk’s most memorable episodes, featuring Michael in drag, Ted’s tiny rainbow flag, Motorcycle Mamas, and Brian and Justin’s dance to remember.





	

 

**Listen to episode 2x04 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](https://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-2x04/)! **

**Originally Posted: January 17, 2017  
**

**Duration: 59:16**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
